


Mistletoe Meltdown

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: The weather outside is frightful and inside 221 B, Sherlock, John, and Rosie are dealing with illness and trying to enjoy Christmas as much as possible.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Mistletoe Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> The bulk of my December I spent being sick with an upper respiatory infection that turned into bronchitis. It took two trips to the doctor, four medicines, and doing pretty much nothing but resting in bed or in my recliner to beat this crap. So I decided to use it as inspiration for this story.

It was all but guaranteed to be a White Christmas in London this year. The storm started out as cold, raw rain but temperatures steadily dropped, turning the rain into sleet, and now snow. The flakes were falling heavily from the dark gray sky down to the streets below, quickly morphing the city into a marshmallow wonderland. 

John gazed out the window, pulling his navy blue dressing gown tighter around him. He could feel a cough building in his chest and he covered his mouth just in time. Luckily no mucus had come with it. That meant he was finally starting to dry out. Three weeks before Christmas, John had gotten an upper respiratory infection and the nurse at the surgery gave him some antibiotics. His fever, muscle aches, and sore throat had gone away but unfortunately he couldn't overcome the congestion, and the coughing and shortness of breath overtook him, and he developed bronchitis. He went back to the surgery where he was given steroids and cough syrup. Slowly, he began to feel better and now it was Christmas Eve, and he was back to his normal self.

Rosie was slowly recovering from a bad head cold. Her fever had broken earlier this afternoon but she still had very little energy so she slept most of the day. John had been back and forth checking on her. 

Sherlock unfortunately, started showing symptoms a few days ago and was also in bed with a bad head cold. Not surprisingly, he'd taken being sick even worse than twenty month-old Rosie and was an extremely whiny patient that constantly wanted John's attention. Caring for a little toddler and an overgrown toddler was not how John wanted to spend Christmas but part of him liked being wanted and needed, and he'd rather be a doctor at home with the two people he loved than spending long hours at the clinic.

John had labeled the entire mess "mistletoe meltdown," as the whole thing started after he and Sherlock entered the flat after a long day of Christmas shopping. Mrs. Hudson had been looking after Rosie. Mrs. Hudson had also hung mistletoe in the doorway. John had innocently kissed his fiance not knowing he had cold germs inside him and would be sick in less than 48 hours.

A yell from he and Sherlock's room pierced John's reverie. "Jawwwn!"

John chuckled. "The princess awakes," he jokes to himself. He walked into the bedroom and saw Sherlock under the sheets, naked and frowning. " Where were you John?" he scolded. "I'm dying and you abandoned me."

John chuckled again at his drama queen of a fiance and bent down to kiss his detectives's curls. "Sorry love. I wanted to let you sleep so I got up to make some tea, and I wanted to check on our daughter."

Sherlock huffed, then held out his arms. "Get back into bed. I need cuddles from my doctor."

John grinned and kissed Sherlock's forehead. It was much cooler than this morning and he let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, your majesty." He took off his dressing gown and got into bed. Sherlock immediately wrapped his long arms around John, and it wasn't long before the two fell asleep. 

*****

Sherlock, John, and Rosie were seated around the kitchen table. The snow continued to fall and carols were softly playing from the radio. Their Christmas Eve dinner consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, bacon, with tea for John and Sherlock and apple juice for Rosie. Sherlock and Rosie's appetites were not that great due to their respective illnesses, but John finished his meal. He cleaned the dishes, gave Rosie a bath, then her medicine, and put her to bed without a fuss. Sleep quickly overtook the little girl. John gently kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow it will be Christmas, and we'll open up our presents. Daddy has a special surprise for you and Papa." 

Sherlock was relaxing on the couch listening to Christmas music. John sat down in his chair. "Feeling better love?" 

"A little," Sherlock replied. "I'm sorry for not this being the best Christmas Eve." 

"It's not your fault you got sick. And actually this was a nice Christmas Eve. It's quiet, peaceful, snow is falling and thanks to the storm, we get to spend Christmas Day here together. I can't complain at all." 

Sherlock smiled. "That makes me feel even better." He beckoned to John. "Come and lay here with me." 

John got up Sherlock moved to make room for his blogger. John lay next to Sherlock, who wrapped an arm around him. The two soon fell asleep. 

*****

Christmas morning, the snow had tapered to flurries and sunshine was beginning to peak through the fluffy clouds. The tenants in 221 B were sitting under the tree, just finished opening presents. Sherlock was feeling much better, as was Rosie. 

Rosie was on Sherlock's lap, babbling to her new teddy bear that was dressed as a scientist with safety goggles. Sherlock was smiling at her. 

John got up. "I have one more gift. It's for you and Rosie. It should be arriving any moment now---"

There was a knock at the door. As Sherlock looked on with intense interest, no doubt trying to deduce what it was, John answered the door. Sherlock recognized one of Mycroft's minions---holding a beagle puppy in his arms.

Rosie's blue eyes lit up and she jumped off Sherlock's lap, her teddy falling to the floor. "Puppy!" she cried excitedly, running towards it.

Mycroft's assistant put the puppy down. Rosie squealed and the puppy ran to her, licking her face.

John thanked the man who left. He turned to Sherlock. "Merry Christmas love. I hope you like him. Mycroft helped me hide him. I found him on a beagle rescue site. He's five months old, already neutered and litter trained."

Sherlock wiped away a tear and immediately headed for John, throwing his arms around his future husband." He's perfect John. Thank you. I love you so much. "

John ran a hand through Sherlocks curls." I love you too."

Rosie was on the floor, the puppy lying on top of her. John and Sherlock grinned at the toddler. "Rosie approves," John said. "Now what do we name the little guy?"

"Bunson," Sherlock quickly answered.

John thought about it. "Bunson the beagle, after your Bunson burners. I like it."

And so the rest of the afternoon was spent playing with the newest member of the family. Another of Mycroft's assistants delivered dog toys, food, and a small bed, along with a specially cooked meal from Angelo. What started out as a lousy December was going to end as one of the best ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever holiday you're celebrating, or if you choose not to, I hope you have a great rest of the month.


End file.
